Kevin has 10 apples for every 10 eggplants. Write the ratio of apples to eggplants as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $10:10$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $10 \text{ to } 10$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{10}{10}=1$ Therefore, $1$ is the ratio of apples to eggplants written as a simplified fraction.